Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for capturing a horse's moods.
Description of Prior Art
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,550 A to capture the gait of a horse by means of motion sensors attached to the horse's body so that gait abnormalities can be detected.
It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,467,603 B2 to capture motion dependent parameters by sensors attached to the horse's body, so that based on the insights gained thereof concerning the equine motility the horse itself and/or its jockey can be protected from injury or that the horse can be identified by means of the captured data.
It is known from WO 2006/053290 A2 to capture the relationship between breathing and movement of a horse by means of motion sensors attached to the horse's body, in which an accelerometer captures the movements of the equine respiratory system caused by breathing.
It is known from WO 2004/084624 A1 to judge the fitness of a horse by relating data concerning the equine circulatory system with positional information data, such that for example the speed of a horse is detected in a GPS-assisted manner and compared with synchronously captured physiological data of the horse, such as heart rate, blood pressure, body temperature, or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,952,912 B2 also suggests analyzing equine respiration by capturing breathing sounds. Anomalies of the respiratory ducts or else the athletic potential of the horse are thus to be recognized. The sensors are configured in order to allow the elimination of perturbations by ambient noise like wind, hooves or the like.
With an aim slightly different from the previously mentioned publications, which deal with the assessment of the equine physical status, DE 198 34 257 C2 suggests a method for monitoring an animal and in particular a horse, in which different parameters are also captured by means of sensors attached to the horse's body. Reference values of the respective parameters, which are compared to the captured current measurements are stored in the measurement devices used therefore. According to DE 198 34 257 C2, however, it is also possible, in contrast to the previously mentioned publications, to obtain statements concerning the well-being of the horse in addition to purely physiological statements like the equine movements or perspiration, thus this publication describes a generic method.